Toys
by Absynthess
Summary: In her early teens, the pureblood Sara Shirabuki is presented to vampire society as the latest pureblood princess--to be respected and feared, but not loved. Sara-x-Takuma
1. Chapter 1 : The Silver Doll

**Disclaimer:** _All of the characters in this story belong to Matsuri Hino. No copyright infringement intended; this story is strictly for entertainment and not for profit._

Chapter One: The Silver Doll

"They're toys, Sara; never forget that." Her mother hadn't meant to be cruel. She was simply stating a fact of life. Still, looking out her window that day, she couldn't help but think that her mother was wrong. They were _people_. They laughed and cried and breathed and played—and lived. It was more than she was able to do.

So who was it, again, who was the toy?

"_Sara_," her mother's voice held a hint of warning in it, and she turned towards the sound obediently. The Lady of the Shirabuki household was radiant, her pale hair falling like a corona around her perfect face, but her glassy eyes held anything but compassion for her twelve-year-old daughter. "Are you even listening?"

"Of course, Mother," her voice was soft, like the wind teasing its way through bells, but it wasn't hesitant. She knew exactly what she wanted to say, exactly what she wanted her mother to hear. Everything about her was as soft and white as new-fallen snow, but that didn't mean that she was understated or pale—quite the opposite, in fact. Her hair curled about her shoulders and down to her waist like spun platinum, letting off an ethereal glow. Her face was round and seemingly flawless, her lips the pale pink of shells by the ocean side. Her eyes heavily-lashed, glassy, and wide, their stark color utterly at odds with the paleness of her complexion. As her father liked to say, laughing with a gleam in his eye—"My beautiful daughter, my little doll."

Weren't dolls toys, too?

"Just remember, my dear," her mother continued, her voice louder than Sara's had been, and more commanding, "this is you debut to our society. Every single person in that room tonight is beneath you. They mean nothing except for what pleasures you can wring from them. If they pay you a compliment, you accept it with a nod and a word of thanks; do not give them real smiles or gratitude. If they ask a favor of you, pretend to think it over before politely refusing. Understood?"

"Yes, Mother." Apparently satisfied, the older pureblood turned and left the room. Sara returned to staring out her window, examining each guest as they arrived. The delicate silks and finely-tailored suits they wore would have made them seem like mainstays at any corporate or high society event, but Sara knew them for what they really were. Anything but the docile nobles they appeared to be, beneath those facades of perfect features, wide eyes, and half smiles, were the hearts and minds of monsters. Pure instinct taught them to kill, and yet at times like these they accepted the yokes of society, making themselves appear proper and polite as they arrived to pay tribute to one of their princesses.

Her. She couldn't remember ever being told that she was a pureblood; she had always just simply known. And yet, looking at them arrive, seeing a husband placing a possessive and yet affectionate hand on his wife's shoulder, watching as children raced ahead, laughing, Sara knew for certain that her mother had been wrong. They weren't here for her amusement.

She was here for theirs.

"Sara-sama?" A low knock came at the door, and she rose begrudgingly to her feet, knowing what was coming next. "They're ready for you now."

Silver silk trailed behind her in a train as Sara left the room. Her dress was simpler than it seemed; a square-cut gown with an empire waist, and no embellishment apart from the edging of snowy white lace. Still, against her magnolia-petal skin and pale pink blush, it seemed like she was a goddess reborn, descending upon her subjects from the heavens.

Before she descended the staircase, Sara schooled her face into a blank, icy mask, just as she had been taught to all her life. A pureblood could show nothing of emotion, or pain—neither happiness nor sorrow was allowed to them. She knew this, and had accepted it. But it was still disconcerting to spy her own face in the hallway mirror as she passed—the face that stared back was not her own. It was the doll's, the perfect doll that belonged to her father and was trotted out at times like these to prove Sara's worth, even though it wasn't her.

Like a doll sitting on a shelf, she was picked up, dusted off, and put on display when it was convenient and necessary.

Ah, yes. The life of a pureblood princess certainly was enviable, Sara thought scathingly as she descended the steps. Her glass heels clicked against the white marble floor, and Sara found herself focusing on her own shadow. She heard the intake of breath as she became visible to everyone in the main hall; she saw them all deferentially lower their heads in respect. She was like an idol, a totem; they were seeing the latest Shirabuki princess.

They weren't seeing _her_.


	2. Chapter 2 : Unnecessary Playthings

**Disclaimer: **_All characters belong to Matsuri Hino. No copyright infringement intended--this story is meant strictly for entertainment purposes._

Chapter Two: Unnecessary Playthings

It took her the better part of an hour to find someone her own age. She'd been looking forward to this night only because it would be the first time she'd be able to interact with others of her peerage, and, up until now, her stomach had been clenched with anticipation. Her mother was wrong, she knew—they _weren't _toys. They were going to be her friends.

The girl was leaning against a banister, her chin in her hands and a dreamy expression on her face. Pale, dusky rose hair licked her shoulders, and her deep blue gown billowed out behind her in expect folds. She was pretty, but Sara knew with an assurance that held no jealousy, but she had nothing of Sara's own radiant beauty.

Directly beside her stood a young man. His suit had been treated with ill care, to put it lightly. His collar was unbuttoned, his jacket rumpled. Just as the girl was surveying the surrounding party with a conflicted look of interest and boredom, he watched the girl. Finally, he let out a sigh and ran one hand through his stringy, orange-red hair. Sara took the opportunity to clear her throat authoritatively.

The girl was the first to notice. "S-Sara-sama," her voice came out surprised, to say the least, but she soon reigned in her shock so that there was nothing but gracious elegance on her face. "Pleased to make your acquaintance. My name is Ruka Souen."

Her overly formal words disappointed Sara, and she paused slightly before smiling softly. "Charmed, I'm sure," she murmured, her eyes downcast. Was that really how young teenagers were supposed to greet one another? Of course, she was a pureblood, but wasn't there a way of being polite without being so…distant?

"This is Akatsuki," the girl continued, gesturing to the boy on her right. His amber eyes gazed at Sara for one long moment before dropped deferentially. "Akatsuki Kain."

"Pleasure to meet you," he said. Sara nodded again, her smile feeling plastered to her face. His voice was rough, wild, and Sara found herself desperately searching the lines of his face for any sign of welcome or friendliness. However, she was disappointed. The way they spoke was just as it should have been, but Sara had honestly thought her mother was joking when she had said that. Surely, there would be something more welcoming about them in person? Or so she'd thought.

"So, do you two enjoy these parties?" Sara queried. Maybe, if she made an effort, they'd respond? Of course they would; there was nothing wrong with _her_. Ruka and Akatsuki were just a bit shy; as soon as she warmed up to them, they would see that, and all of this propriety-imposed loneliness would fade away.

"This is actually my second one," Ruka said with a shy smile. "I don't think I've seen enough to form an opinion just yet." The words were spoken with a tentative laugh. Akatsuki let Ruka do most of the talking; that was fine with Sara, as long as Ruka _kept_ talking.

"And what about this party?" Sara asked, a gleam in her eye.

"Oh, I didn't mean that this one wasn't fantastic, Sara-sama!" Ruka corrected herself quickly, though Sara wished she hadn't. "I mean, the music and the décor, and your dress, Sara-sama, everything is so amazing."

"I see," Sara said, her heart dropping. Maybe Ruka and Akatsuki were just shy, but they didn't have to flatter her _that_ much, even if she was a pureblood. Didn't they know that she could tell they weren't being honest?

"_Sara_," she heard her mother's voice behind her and turned on her heel. "You haven't greeted Ichiou, yet, have you? He's this way." Sara nodded, taking one step away from Ruka and Akatsuki before turning back to them.

"It was nice meeting you," she said, "Maybe I'll come find you again later?"

"Of course, Sara-sama, if you wish to," Ruka said with another false smile. Still, Sara was somewhat satisfied as she stepped away from the other girl. After all, you had to start somewhere, didn't you? Maybe that conversation, forced though it had been, would foster a friendship.

And yet, as Sara walked away, she heard Ruka mutter to Akatsuki in a quick aside, "You haven't spotted Kaname-sama yet, have you? This night really will be a waste if we don't get to see him again, don't you think?"

A waste? _A waste_? Was that what she thought? Suddenly surging with jealousy of Kaname-sama—the Kurans' son?—Sara stepped away from the balcony. Her dress made loose swish-swish noises against the tiles as she followed her mother's retreating back.

She didn't _need_ those two. Let them go running to their precious Kaname-sama. After all, what were they to her?

Nothing more than toys.


	3. Chapter 3 : The Unexpected Enigma

**Disclaimer:** _All of the characters in this story belong to Matsuri Hino. No copyright infringement intended; this story is strictly for entertainment and not for profit._

Chapter Three: The Unexpected Enigma

"Ah, Sara-sama," the elder vampire gave her something of a sickening smile as she approached, and Sara found her glacial smile faltering for a moment before she regained the perfect sense of calm that had followed her all evening. The man held a goblet in one hand, the water dyed a pale red by a blood tablet. His other hand lingered inches above a young vampire's shoulder, possessively. This young vampire's dark hair curled gently around his burgundy eyes, to the nape of his neck. Sara needed only to glance at him to know who he was.

"I suppose I'm greeting the illustrious Kaname-san, am I not?" she asked with a sly smile.

"And you are Sara Shirabuki," the other pureblood murmured with a small upturning of his lips, reaching forward to kiss her hand. She nodded in rueful recognition.

"Sara-sama," Ichiou said again, turning towards her. "Allow me to say that your radiance lights the entire room."

"Why, why thank you," Sara returned. Her face still held a somewhat vacant smile, but inside, something in her was crying out to get away from Ichiou. He held her hand for an instant longer than he should have as he kissed it, and when he finally released her, she could still feel the imprint of his lips upon her hand. His fangs had been so close to her skin…with Kaname, it had seemed like a normal ritual. With Ichiou, it seemed unnatural.

"My grandson Takuma is over there," Ichiou continued, gesturing towards the other end of the hall. "I know he would want to meet you as well, Sara-sama."

"Of course," she murmured slowly. "I would like to meet him too, I suppose."

As she turned to walk away, Ichiou caught her hand. She turned back, one eyebrow raised in question, and he brought his tone down to a low baritone, so that no one but she could hear his next words.

"For one such as you, Sara-sama, I would be prepared to do anything. If you ever desire anything, you need only to ask it of me."

"Yes," Sara replied, nodding, not knowing how else to respond. "I will keep that in mind." With one last fleeting glance at Kaname Kuran, she hurried away from Ichiou's side. Something about the man simply didn't sit right with her, and she didn't hold much hope for the grandson, either, as she crossed the room to find him.

She couldn't quite say what it was about Ichiou that had unnerved her as much as it had. Perhaps it was the potent smell of him, the deep look of his eyes—but no, no one thing could really explain it. Sara shook her head to clear it, and, taking a deep breath, stepped towards another group of young vampires.

One girl was staring straight ahead of her with a blank expression. Her black dress, edged in a sort of jagged lace, was of a style Sara had never seen before. Next to her, a boy with dark hair muttered something in the girl's ear. She turned and gave him a black, almost questioning look, and he shrugged.

What had he said? Sara found herself wondering, despite herself. Hadn't she decided that none of these people were worth her time, after all? Why was she so preoccupied with these Level B's?

"Ah, Sara-sama!" The words were bright and cheerful, and yet so blandly false that Sara felt her expression grow cold before she caught herself. Turning towards the noise, she heard the voice call out again, "I just saw you with my grandfather."

The blond boy before was the last thing she had expected. Ichiou's grandson—how could that be? He was too…smiley. His grin was unforced yet somehow masked, and his pale hair fell over his cloudy green eyes. It was impossible to read how he was really feeling. Usually, it was easy for Sara to glean someone's emotions. The fact that his were masked unnerved her.

"Takuma…kun?" Sara's mouth formed his name before her brain could stop it. What a senseless, stupid thing to say. Of course he knew his own name, and she was just sounding ridiculous saying it.

"That's me," he responded lightly, offering her a gentle half-bow. "Very pleased to meet you, Sara-sama. I see you've met Rima and Shiki?"

Sara glanced back at the two she'd been observing, who both immediately—albeit somewhat blandly—bowed their heads and made the proper greetings. She gave them the small, cold half-smile that seemed to be becoming a regular habit, then turned to leave. After all, there was nothing for her here.

Just as she was about to go, Takuma called her back. "Are you leaving, Sara-sama?" he asked, in a tone that indicated that it didn't much matter to him if she left or not. "Are you not having a good time?" The thoughtful, caring look in his marble-green eyes did not calm her nerves, as he may have intended. It enraged her.

How…how _dare _he? He could read her so easily, and yet she could glean nothing of his thoughts! This was simply unacceptable. Suddenly, all of her pride—her Shirabuki pureblood pride—came roaring to the surface, boiling over from wherever she'd been suppressing it all night.

"That's hardly any concern of yours, is it, Takuma-kun?" she remarked, letting out a small giggle which she hoped would mask the harsh tone of her words. "You may remain here, with your _friends_."

"Oh, Rima and Shiki?" Takuma laughed and shook his head. "They're not my friends."

Sara inclined her head to one side, indicating that he could go on. The grin Takuma gave her in return would have been wicked had he not looked so incredibly happy.

"They're my _toys_."

* * *

**A/N: **_I hoped you have all enjoyed "Toys" so far. I'm always open to critques, comments, and any other type of feedback, so please let me know what you've thought of this story!_


	4. Chapter 4 : Her Favorite Thing

**Disclaimer: **_As always, the characters and world of this story do not belong to me. They are the intellectual property of Matsuri Hino, and _Vampire Knight_ is under copyright of Viz Media. This fanfiction was written for entertainment purposes only—no copyright infringement intended. _

Chapter Four: Her Favorite Thing

"Your…toys?"

"Well, yes," Takuma admitted, the grin never faltering on his face. "Kaname is really my only friend…Rima and Shiki are one another's friends, but they just amuse me."

"K-Kaname-san?" she asked, well aware of the strangled quality of her voice. _Him_, again? Had he already gained the loyalty of every adolescent vampire in the room? And why _him_, of all people? Wasn't she a pureblood, too? Wasn't she just as beautiful, as powerful, as likeable? "He's your friend?"

"Of course," Takuma was still smiling, and Sara suddenly felt the urge to slap him. How dare all of them come to _her _soiree, only to see him! The nerve…! "We've been together practically since we were born, and Grandfather, erm…looks after him now that his parents have passed away."

"Poor Kaname-san," Sara replied, a sickeningly sweet tone coloring her voice. She did pity him, in a way. But wasn't he free of all those chains which she was bound to? He was an adolescent pureblood, with no parents, no family to speak of…but wouldn't that make him _more _lonely than she was? "He's lucky to have you as a friend, Takuma-kun."

"So I keep telling him," the blonde vampire responded with a chuckle. She had immediately sensed the dishonesty of his smiles, but there was…_something_ about him that made his joy somewhat infectious, if not genuine.

She was not exactly sure what she thought of him, and that, in and of itself, was a new experience for her. She was used to being able to read people as easily as the name-plates under the portraits in the upstairs hallway, and yet here was a boy who, despite his noble status, smiled like a fool and spoke as carelessly as a human. But, _was_ it careless? She couldn't be sure that it was, and somehow, she felt that there was much more to Takuma Ichijou than met the eye. Either that, or he was a complete fool, and she was more the idiot for trying so hard to figure him out.

"Would you come outside with me for a moment?" she asked him softly. One of her hands was tightly clenched on the thin silver chain that formed the sash of her gown, and she could feel the miniscule links creating indents on her pale skin. She wasn't quite sure why she asked the question—was it curiosity? Uncertainty? Or did she honestly want to know him better? She tossed the last thought from her mind as she waited for his response.

"Are you sure you shouldn't stay here, Sara-sama?" he asked softly, those infuriatingly opaque eyes of his staring intently down at her. "After all, it _is _your party, after all."

"If it's mine, then I can choose when I leave, can I not?" she asked primly. She didn't wait for his response, this time, but merely walked past him in one movement of silk. The only sound was the soft clink of her glass heels against the tiles. She couldn't make herself look back at him; if he wasn't coming, that meant that she had failed yet again—she was losing to Kaname Kuran again.

It took her only a matter of minutes to reach the balcony. Like most of the Shirabuki household, it was constructed of a combination of white marble, stone, and silver wood, giving it an ethereal appearance in the moonlight. The balcony overlooked the courtyard, where the flowering apple trees made it seem as though the gardens were covered in snow, though it was mid-April.

It was—had always been—her favorite place: silent, beautiful, and tucked away from the world while giving her a clear view of it. Sara sat down on the ledge, tucking her pale legs to one side and allowing the skirt of her gown to flow around her. Her pale hair streamed out behind her in the slight breeze, and she breathed it in, smelling honey and apple blossoms. She closed her eyes, savoring the moment, until the sound of footsteps called her back to reality.

"Takuma-kun," she said, not quite surprised, but unfoundedly pleased none the less. "You had no trouble getting away from the soiree?"

"Not once my grandfather saw the two of us talking, together," he replied with a shrug. He was holding two crystal goblets, full with thick blood. He passed one towards her, and she gripped it subconsciously. "You know, I was sure that you wouldn't like me," he said, taking a seat beside her.

So, was he being honest, now? Or was this more word games, taught to him by Ichiou? And how could she tell the difference? Sara took a delicate sip from her goblet, inclining her head to indicate that he should continue.

"Well," he said, his smile somewhat nervous now, "I'm sure every young man in that room has been crowding you all night, Sara-sama."

"Not really," she responded lightly. She had seen eyes on her, but most of the young men had been two scared, too over-awed to approach her. "Why would that make me dislike you?"

"I didn't want you to get the wrong impression, you see," his voice grew soft, and Sara was suddenly aware only of the proximity of his body to hers. What had her mother been thinking, dressing her in something so thin, so translucent? "Given my family's reputation, I didn't want you think that I was just approaching you because you are…"

"…a pureblood princess." Sara finished for him, finally understanding. Oh, how she wanted to believe that he was being genuine…but something stopped her. She was a pureblood, as he'd just pointed out. She had pride. She wasn't about to be taken in by false hope yet again. She set her half-empty goblet down beside her and released a sigh.

"Do you know what I'm thinking, right now?" she asked him, tilting her head coyly to one side.

Takuma looked dumbfounded—for once. "I-I would never presume, Sara-sama—" She raised one hand to silence him.

"You call Kaname-san by his first name, don't you?" He nodded dumbly, and she let out a tiny giggle. "And yet to you, I'm '-sama.' I've done nothing to earn such respect, and yet…"

She understood, now. She could never be on even ground with these nobles, because she would always, _always_, be three steps above them. It wasn't that she was unable to reach their level; it was that they could never even try to reach hers. Watching Takuma, and his emotions and expressions, something suddenly became very clear to Sara.

"You know?" she asked him softly, her voice barely a whisper on the moonlight. "I think I've just found a new favorite toy."

* * *

**A/N: **_This chapter was a bit longer than I anticipated, but I hope you'll enjoy it nonetheless. Sara's character is really hard to delve into, since there are so many rules concerning purebloods—mainly the "no emotions" thing. It's hard to have her affect Takuma in any tangible way without shattering the basic creeds of her kind. So, my take is that she and Takuma have something of an innate bond, which is complicated by his family line and her pureblood status. As always, I hope you enjoy my work, and any type of feedback is greatly appreciated! _


	5. Chapter 5 : Acting on Instinct

**Disclaimer: **_As always, the characters and world of this story do not belong to me. They are the intellectual property of Matsuri Hino, and Vampire Knight is under copyright of Viz Media. This fanfiction was written for entertainment purposes only—no copyright infringement intended._

Chapter Five: Acting on Instinct

Pureblood vampires are not meant to have attachments to those beneath them. When a pureblood selects their partner, it is for life, and it is almost always, without exception, another pureblood.

Sara knew these rules; they'd been drilled into her from the time she was old enough to comprehend vocalized language. However, looking at Takuma that night, she felt, for the first time, that she fully comprehended them. To her, this noble vampire seemed so…fragile. She could really snap him in two if she set her mind to it, couldn't she? For some reason, though, that fragility made Takuma seem all the more special. He was vulnerable, weak…the perfect plaything.

He hadn't reacted well to her words. The color of his face—what little there had been—had drained away, leaving her staring at a ghost-like image of his face. His eyes, so intense, so green, were like fluorescent lamps in the night. His pale blonde hair, so different from the luster of her own locks, seemed to be made of threads of gold. So pale, so fragile…so beautiful.

But he didn't see her that way, did he? He was frightened of her, wasn't he? But he wasn't frightened of Kaname -san was Takuma-kun's _friend_. And that was something Sara would never have—a friendship. If anything, that what was this night had taught her. She was not a girl like other girls; she was not even a pureblood like other purebloods. Something separated her. That realization made her reckless.

In the cold air of the night, she leaned in closer to Takuma. She watched, as though detached from her body, as one of her hands made its way gradually to his neck. It was so easy to trace a line across the pale skin of his neck, right by a vein. Her sharp nails didn't cut all the way through his skin, but a small river of crimson blood began to flow.

He was frozen by her. His green, glassy eyes held a muted terror, as if he wasn't quite sure how to respond to her. But Sara didn't care, now. Without hesitation, she pressed her pale lips against the cut, so that she couldn't tell whether she was kissing him or feeding off of him.

The taste of him was sharp and pungent. The aroma of his blood filled her, and she sighed deeply against his throat. _This_ was why the purebloods allowed the other races of vampires to remain in existence. Because this…was exquisite.

"Stop." She hadn't expected to hear Takuma's voice, so that when she did, it was a rude shock. His strong hands gripped her shoulders and pushed her away from him. He stood up hastily, and, when she had composed herself enough to look at him, he was glaring at her. "What are you doing, Sara-sama?"

She had been acting largely on instinct up until that moment, so she had to stop and seriously consider his question. Why _had_ she done that?

_I wanted you to belong to me. I wanted you to admit that you wanted me more than Kaname-san._ But how could she say that to him? It was impossible. Damn him, why did he have such an effect on her? Sara grit her teeth, suddenly angry. How _dare_ he reject her?

"You're a very foolish boy, do you know that, Takuma-_san_?" Her voice was soft and cold, her eyes like jagged ice. The two of them stood like that for a moment, staring at one another. The barest spot of Takuma's blood still tainted Sara's lips. His eyes were firm and steady, calculating. Maybe, Sara thought with an ironic laugh, he was wondering when to turn and run.

"_Ichijou?"_ The voice that broke through the silence was just as soft as Sara's had been, and yet it carried. It was like dark velvet, with the power of thunder behind it. _"Ichijou, where did you go?" _

"Kaname…" Takuma's voice trailed off, his head turned towards the door before he caught himself and returned his attention to the pureblood before him.

At the sound of his voice, Sara moved so quickly that Takuma had no time to react. She caught one of his shoulders in one of her hands, the other coming up to gently touch his cheek. Before even she knew what she was doing, she pressed her lips against his.

It lasted but a moment before he broke away, his eyes wide. "What are you doing?" He questioned again, this time a bit more forcibly.

"You could have this," Sara hissed at him, returning his intense stare. "You could be the _most beloved_ of a pureblood princess—and yet, that makes you happier, doesn't it? Having him call out to you, summoning you to him like a servant!"

"Yes," he answered finally. "That does make me happier."

Her anger was so intense, flying up from a place of her heart she hadn't known existed. "Fine," she spat, her perfect façade finally breaking. "Go to Kaname-san, then—and leave me here. But know this, Takuma-san—I don't give my favor lightly. And once it is gone, it shall never return."

"You're a very beautiful girl, Sara-sama," Takuma said softly, his familiar, distant smile lighting on his lips. "However, I have never been one to be caught up by such things."

"I could _make_ you obey me," she reminded him. "I could make you _love_ me."

"I'm sure you could. But you won't, will you?"

"…no." She wasn't even sure why she said it, when she hadn't made up her mind yet. But all she wanted—all she'd ever wanted—was for someone to see her above all others. She was so sure that she and Takuma were kindred spirits…that he would see in her the same connective thread between them, the one that had brought them together! So, why—? Why did it turn out this way?

"_Ichijou?"_ Damn than Kaname-san. Why couldn't he just go away? Why was he so much better than her?

"I have to go." Takuma's voice was slow and soft. For one, fleeting moment, he gripped Sara's hand in one of his. She felt the touch of his skin, and it was as though the porcelain doll, the mask she lived in, would shatter beneath his touch. And yet, it didn't. She was strong enough to resist him.

"Then go." And so, he turned and left, choosing Kaname Kuran over her for the first, but certainly not the last, time.

* * *

**A/N: **_Ah! What an intense chapter, especially to write! I'm sorry I took so long to update, but I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! As always, I greatly appreciate you taking the time to read my work. Any feedback at all is always graciously received. Thank you for all the reviews so far! In this chapter, Sara is pretty much just doing what she wants—for the first time in her life. I don't think she "loves" Takuma—I think she just wants to be cherished. As for him, I believe it's just too much to take in. What she's offering shouldn't be refused so lightly, and yet...Anyhow, this chapter was based off of the latest release, Ch. 49! Sara and Takuma are finally getting some development, yay! _


End file.
